Aina
by MomoK
Summary: Une étrange surprise attend Isis à la veille de ses 11 ans. Mais personne ne peut prédire ce qui nous attend au bout du chemin qui s'étend sous nos pieds. On ne peut que le suivre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Etranges découvertes

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire il y a quelques temps déjà. J'ai les lignes directrices en tête, mais je ne sais pas encore exactement où tout cela va me mener.

Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient bien entendu à JK Rowling. En fait seul le personnage d'Isis m'appartient. J'ai emprunté quelques passages des livres, pour donner un côté plus "réel" à l'histoire.

Toute critique constructive, remarque, idée ou je ne sais quoi est plus que la bienvenue.

1. Etranges découvertes.

Isis Fairfax se doutait bien que la plupart des enfants de son âge n'attendait plus que leurs pères viennent leur raconter une histoire pour enfin s'endormir, mais peu lui importait. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux ; une fois qu'elle avait fini de manger, elle montait se préparer pour la nuit, sélectionnait un livre, et attendait que son père ait fini de ranger la cuisine et la rejoigne dans sa chambre pour lui raconter une histoire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait choisi le livre de JM Barrie, Peter Pan. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert cette histoire, elle espérait secrètement qu'un jour Peter vienne frapper à sa fenêtre, et l'emmène avec lui au Pays Imaginaire, pour qu'elle puisse commencer une nouvelle vie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si elle était malheureuse, mais au fond d'elle-même elle sentait que cela aurait pu être beaucoup mieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps à son père ce soir ? Elle l'avait pourtant aidé à débarrasser la table, il ne lui restait qu'à faire la vaisselle. Alors qu'elle allait descendre pour le chercher, ce dernier fit irruption dans sa chambre.

-Ah, Papa, pourquoi tu as mis aussi longtemps ?

-Isis, écoute-moi, tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, d'accord ?

-Oui mais mon histoire…

-Isis ma puce, écoute je suis désolé mais il n'y aura pas d'histoire ce soir. Tu dois me promettre que tu vas rester ici, sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, d'accord ?

Isis sentait bien que son père lui cachait quelque chose, mais surtout, elle sentait que ce soir elle ne devait pas protester, et simplement faire ce que son père lui demandait. Il semblait assez inquiet, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux dans chaque recoin de sa petite chambre, du placard à la fenêtre, en passant par sa maison de poupée et son lit. De plus, il se passait frénétiquement la main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, chose qu'il ne faisait uniquement qu'en cas de stress.

-D'accord, je te le promets Papa.

-Bien. Et même si tu entends du bruit, je veux que tu restes bien cachée sous ta couette. Allez ma puce, ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens très vite.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il lui embrassa le front, remonta les couvertures sur sa tête, éteignit la lumière, et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte bien soigneusement. Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers, puis le silence se fit dans la maison. Un sentiment d'inconfort la saisit alors, et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir sans son histoire, et ce que lui avait demandé son père l'inquiétait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Dehors, le vent se leva soudainement, faisant frapper les branches du pommier du voisin contre sa fenêtre. Isis n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir la promesse faite à son père s'il se mettait à faire orage. Elle détestait l'orage plus que tout. Plus encore que les araignées, les serpents, le noir, les fantômes, et toutes ces autres choses effrayantes auxquelles elle ne préférait même pas penser.

Tandis qu'elle attendait anxieusement les premiers coups de tonnerre, elle entendit des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Des voix inconnues. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se disait, cependant elle se doutait que son père n'aurait pas apprécié si elle était allée se cacher dans les escaliers pour écouter. Mais après tout, ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Le sentiment de faire quelque chose d'interdit lui procura le peu d'adrénaline qui lui manquait pour passer à l'action. Elle repoussa ses couvertures, et avança le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit tout aussi doucement. Ses pieds heurtèrent le carrelage froid du couloir mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle atteignit enfin l'escalier et s'installa sur la dernière marche, d'où elle pouvait apercevoir une partie du salon ; bien qu'en vérité, elle n'apercevait qu'une partie du canapé, voyait un bout du tapis, et parvenait à peine à distinguer les contours de la porte d'entrée. Seul le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée produisait de la lumière, et elle vit son père faisant face à deux hommes. La première chose qui la frappa fut le fait que ces d'hommes semblaient porter des espèces de capes par-dessus leurs vêtements, et qu'ils tenaient quelque chose dans leurs mains, pointés vers son père. Elle frissonna lorsque la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il s'agissait sans doute de pistolets. Puis elle se ressaisit. Pourquoi deux hommes habillés avec une cape seraient en train de menacer son père dans son propre salon ? Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation. Même de là où elle était elle n'arrivait pas à saisir tout ce qui se racontait, mais elle savait très bien que si elle descendait de quelques marches son père l'aurait repéré depuis le salon. Elle arriva à saisir quelques bribes de la conversation : « tu nous as trahis », « très déçu », « pensait t'avoir prévenu », etc. Une trahison ? C'était impossible que son père ait pu commettre une chose pareille. S'il y avait bien une valeur qu'il lui avait inculqué, c'était la loyauté. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de son père, mais il lui sembla que son visage devenait de plus en plus tendu, ses yeux noirs s'élargissant de plus en plus, lorsqu'elle vit soudain une espèce de lueur verte irradier le salon. Intriguée, elle se pencha un peu plus, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Son père gisait en plein milieu du tapis, comme totalement pétrifié et les yeux grands ouverts. Les siens s'agrandirent alors d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tué idiot ! Il pouvait encore nous servir, le Maître le voulait vivant !

-La ferme Wilson, je le sais tout ça ! Aide-moi plutôt à rendre tout ça un peu plus crédible aux yeux des sang-de-bourbe ok ? Et dépêche-toi un peu !

Isis n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle regarda ces deux hommes mettre son salon sans dessus-dessous en murmurant des paroles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se remettre en route. Ces hommes venaient de tuer son père, sous ses yeux, et elle n'avait rien vu venir. Mais surtout, comment avaient-ils fait pour le tuer sans un seul bruit et sans laisser une seule trace sur son corps ? Ce qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains n'étaient définitivement pas des pistolets. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que les sang-de-bourbe ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps lorsqu'elle comprit ce que les deux inconnus étaient en train de faire. Ils mettaient le feu à sa maison ! Isis retrouva alors sa capacité de mouvement, et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se relevait précipitamment. Elle vit alors avec effroi les deux hommes se figer dans le salon et se retourner vers l'escalier où elle se trouvait encore. Elle ne put voir leurs visages car ils étaient tous les deux masqués, mais cela les rendait encore plus terrifiants.

-Merde la gamine ! Attrape-la !

Aussitôt, les jambes d'Isis se mirent à bouger toutes seules, et elle partit en courant dans le couloir. Elle entendit les hommes se lancer à sa poursuite, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper. Elle entra dans la chambre de son père et décida de se cacher dans le placard. Elle se doutait que c'était inutile, mais au moins cela retarderait le moment fatidique. Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher, puis s'arrêter non loin de la porte de la chambre.

-Où est-ce qu'elle s'est caché ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas stupefixié ? On va perdre du temps à la chercher maintenant !

-On pourrait la laisser brûler avec la maison.

-Et prendre le risque qu'elle s'échappe ? On a déjà tué Fairfax, le Maître ne nous pardonnera pas si on laisse en plus filer un témoin !

Dans son placard, Isis tentait vainement de calmer sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible, mais la panique commençait à la gagner. Pourquoi s'était-elle cachée dans un placard ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de sortir d'ici, et c'était de se jeter dans les bras de ces deux inconnus. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle n'avait beau avoir que dix ans, elle savait très bien que ces hommes ne l'épargneraient pas.

Prise d'un soudain élan de panique, elle se mit à tâtonner frénétiquement contre les murs qui l'entouraient, à la recherche de n'importe quel objet susceptible de l'aider. Le fait de sentir la chaleur de plus en plus proche de l'incendie qui ravageait le salon ne l'aidait pas non plus à garder son calme. Alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante, ce qui allait sans doute la faire repérer rapidement par l'un des deux hommes, elle mit les doigts sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à une… poignée ? Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir au manque de logique de la situation, à savoir comment une poignée avait pu atterrir par magie dans ce placard, elle se rua vers l'ouverture pour se retrouver dans un autre placard, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de sa chambre. Elle savait très bien que c'était risqué d'en sortir maintenant, mais son subconscient lui soufflait que c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Elle s'extirpa donc le plus silencieusement possible de sa cachette et courut vers sa fenêtre, d'où elle réussit à atteindre les branches du pommier sur lequel elle grimpa assez facilement du fait de sa petite taille, et sans doute aussi grâce à son faible poids. On aurait dit que la peur lui donnait des ailes, car lorsqu'elle sauta pour enfin retrouver la terre ferme, elle eut plus l'impression de flotter dans les airs que de réellement tomber. Sans jeter un seul regard à sa maison qui devait maintenant vraiment bien brûler elle se précipita chez ses voisins, en espérant que les deux inconnus masqués ne l'avaient pas vue s'enfuir.

Elle se jeta sur la porte d'entrée et se mit à sonner et frapper comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui, en fait, était un peu le cas. Mr Allen mit quelques minutes à venir ouvrir, et c'est avec un visage encore tout endormi qu'il découvrit la fille de son voisin sur le pas de sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Isis ? Qu'est-ce que…

Le visage strié de larmes d'Isis et son air affolé le réveillèrent alors tout à fait. Il tourna la tête vers la maison voisine et vit le feu qui la dévorait.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Ellen ! ELLEN !

Mrs Allen fit alors son apparition dans l'entrée, toute aussi endormie que son mari quelques secondes auparavant.

-Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

-Occupe-toi d'Isis, j'appelle les pompiers !

-Isis ? Jack ?

C'est alors que Mrs Allen aperçut à son tour l'incendie qui ravageait la maison des Fairfax. Elle baissa les yeux vers la petite Isis, qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer et tremblait de tout son corps.

-Oh grand Dieu ! Viens là Isis, viens.

Elle la conduisit à l'intérieur et tenta de la calmer. Mr Allen vint les rejoindre après avoir appelé les pompiers, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Il regarda sa femme tenter de calmer la pauvre enfant, et quelque chose de terrible le frappa.

-Isis…, demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, Isis, où est ton papa ?

La pauvre éclata encore plus en sanglots, ce qui ne laissa plus aucun doute sur l'horrible issue de toute cette histoire. Mrs Allen se mit lentement à pleurer en serrant Iris contre elle, et Mr Allen ne cessait de se passer la main sur le visage en répétant « oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ». On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très proche des Fairfax, mais ils avaient toujours été des voisins aimables et discrets, toujours prêts à rendre service et sans jamais rien demander en retour. Le genre de voisins qu'on aimait bien avoir en somme. Et puis Isis avait le même âge que leurs petits-enfants, et elle était le modèle même de la petite fille sage et polie que tout le monde adorait au premier coup d'œil. Ses adorables boucles blondes entouraient son visage joliment dessiné, et ses petits yeux gris complétaient ce magnifique tableau en y ajoutant une petite pointe de malice. De toute façon, c'était toujours aux gens biens qu'il arrivait des choses affreuses.

Les pompiers arrivèrent enfin, mais ils ne purent que constater les dégâts déjà faits par les flammes, et empêcher que l'incendie ne se propage aux autres maisons du quartier. Ce qui fut étrangement facile, la puissance du feu semblant s'être presque évanouie une fois la maison des Fairfax complètement détruite. Le corps de Mr Fairfax fut retrouver au milieu des décombres, et Mr Allen se porta volontaire pour aller reconnaître le corps ; ce que l'officier de police dépêché sur les lieux s'empressa d'accepter, une telle chose ne pouvant décemment pas être demandé à une petite fille de 10 ans. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait dû endurer pour s'extirper de cette maison, il était inutile de lui rajouter des souffrances en plus de ces horribles souvenirs qu'elle garderait sûrement toute sa vie. Il fut aussi convenu qu'elle passerait le reste de la nuit chez les Allen, mais ils devraient la ramener le lendemain au poste de police, c'était malheureusement la procédure à suivre. Isis venait de perdre son père, son seul parent connu encore en vie, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait finir placer dans un orphelinat sous la bonne garde de l'Etat. Oui, définitivement, les choses les plus affreuses arrivaient toujours aux gens biens, pensa Mr Allen en allant se recoucher, et il ne put réussir à s'endormir après tous ces évènements.

Le lendemain matin, les Allen durent comme convenu amener Isis au poste de police, pour qu'un agent puisse lui poser quelques questions et que quelqu'un la prenne en charge.

-Bonjour Isis, je m'appelle Stanley, se présenta un jeune officier. Je sais que tu ne dois pas avoir très envie de répondre à mes questions maintenant, mais je suis obligé de te les poser, tu comprends ?

Isis hocha la tête.

-Bien. Alors est-ce que tu peux me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé hier soir, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles frapper chez les Allen ?

Isis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au jeune homme qu'elle trouvait plutôt réconfortant, mais le fait d'être fixée par toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne la mettait pas vraiment à l'aise, aussi elle s'arrêta avant même d'avoir commencé sa phrase. Heureusement, le dénommé Stanley sembla comprendre son malaise, et il l'entraîna dans un petit bureau inoccupé, qui selon lui serait plus propice à la mettre en confiance. Ce qui sembla marcher, puisqu'elle commença à lui raconter toute la soirée en détails. Il tiqua lorsqu'il entendit parler de capes, de sang-de-bourbe, et d'hommes masqués. Tout cela lui semblait quelque étrange, mais une chose était sûre, cet incendie était loin d'être un accident. Fairfax avait dû se retrouver dans une louche affaire, il avait sans doute voulu se retirer pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, et ses anciens « amis » n'avaient probablement pas apprécié. Tout cela ne facilitait pas l'affaire. Il allait devoir mener l'enquête pour retrouver des hommes masqués et portant des capes noires, hommes qui, comme par hasard, s'étaient évanouis dans la nature. De plus, le nom de Wilson ne lui rappelait absolument rien, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelques recherches supplémentaires dans la base de données.

-Au fait Isis, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais réussi à atteindre la fenêtre de ta chambre ?

La petite releva la tête et le fixa, apeurée.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas exactement de tout. Tu devais être sacrément effrayée hein ? En tout cas, c'est un vrai miracle que tu ne te sois pas blessée en sautant de l'arbre. Tu vas sans doute devenir une petite championne d'escalade !

Isis tenta de lui sourire, mais cela sonnait faux. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé de l'épisode du placard et de la poignée sortie de nulle part. Elle avait eu le temps de repenser à ce qui c'était passé, et elle était certaine, absolument certaine, que cette porte reliant le placard de son père au sien n'existait pas auparavant. Elle avait suffisamment exploré tous les recoins de sa maison pour en être sûre. Et une petite voix lui soufflait que l'officier Stanley risquait de ne pas gober cette histoire. Lui, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle décida donc de garder ce détail pour elle-même. Il lui posa encore une ou deux questions, puis il lui expliqua que maintenant Mrs Simmons allait prendre soin d'elle, et l'emmener dans une grande maison avec plein d'autres jeunes filles de son âge ; le temps qu'il fasse quelque recherche sur sa famille éloignée, afin de voir s'ils étaient réellement tous morts. Stanley la regarda partir, résignée, et il se dit que parfois, il détestait vraiment son métier. Pauvre petite. Et dire que dans deux jours elle allait avoir 11 ans…

-Joyeux anniversaire Isis !

Mr et Mrs Allen avaient décidé de lui rendre visite à l'orphelinat, tentant de rendre ce jour un peu moins triste ; mais Isis n'était pas vraiment réceptive à toutes leurs attentions. C'était son anniversaire, certes, mais il était loin d'être joyeux. Elle tenta malgré tout de faire un sourire à ses anciens voisins, et fit sembla de faire un vœu avant de souffler les bougies du gâteau au chocolat qu'ils lui avaient apporté. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient tous ces efforts pour lui faire plaisir, alors elle avait préféré ne pas leur dire que son père et elle ne fêtait jamais son anniversaire d'habitude. Elle fit aussi son maximum pour paraître ravie du cadeau qu'ils lui avaient acheté. C'était un très beau livre, Alice aux Pays des merveilles de Lewis Carroll, et Isis était sûre qu'elle aurait vraiment adoré ce cadeau s'il lui avait été fait un autre jour. Cependant, elle était touchée que Mr et Mrs Allen se souviennent de sa grande passion pour les livres, notamment tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à des mondes magiques. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lire pour le moment, encore trop embuée dans ses souvenirs et ne parvenant pas à oublier cette horrible soirée, deux nuits plus tôt. Elle posa donc le livre dans un coin, et essaya de suivre la conversation de Mr et Mrs Allen.

Bien sûr, ceux-ci n'étaient pas dupes et voyaient bien que la petite était loin d'apprécier cette journée, mais après tout, qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Elle n'avait que 11 ans et avait déjà perdu tous les membres de sa famille. S'ils avaient été un peu plus jeunes, Mr Allen était certain que sa femme aurait insisté pour qu'ils accueillent Isis chez eux, au lieu de la laisser grandir dans cet orphelinat, mais malheureusement, ils avaient tous les deux passé la soixantaine, et il n'était pas sûr que s'occuper d'une fillette de 11 ans soit encore dans leurs cordes.

Lorsque l'après-midi fut bien entamé, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour tenter de distraire Isis, et ils la quittèrent donc, en lui promettant de revenir la voir le plus tôt possible. Cette dernière se contenta d'acquiescer et de les remercier pour le gâteau et le livre ; et une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, d'où elle pouvait apercevoir tout ce qui se passait dans la rue. Dehors, le temps était gris, et il menaçait de pleuvoir. Isis soupira. Son regard se porta dubitativement sur sa petite chambre. Celle-ci était simplement meublée d'un lit, d'une petite armoire et d'un bureau, et les murs étaient peints d'une couleur gris clair, ce qui ne donnait pas un rendu très joyeux. On était bien loin de sa chambre aux couleurs chaudes, rouges, orangées et jaunes ; avec mille et un voiles pour créer une ambiance un peu mystique, et surtout, son immense bibliothèque lui manquait. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Miss Davis, la responsable de son étage, passa sa petite tête joufflue à l'intérieur.

-Tu as de la visite Isis. On dirait que pas mal de gens ont pensé à toi pour ton anniversaire !

Isis la regarda étonnée. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment qui d'autre que les Allen aurait pu venir la voir. Peut-être l'officier Stanley ? Mais lorsque Miss Davis s'effaça pour laisser entrer son visiteur, Isis fut encore plus surprise. Devant elle se tenait un homme assez âgé, avec une barbe grise qui descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine, et de longs cheveux gris-blancs. Il portait des lunettes en forme de demi-lunes, qui était posées sur son nez aquilin. Il était aussi vêtu d'une façon un peu étrange. Enfin, étrange n'était pas le mot qui convenait. On aurait simplement dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment associer ses vêtements. Ou alors peut-être que cela était une nouvelle mode, Isis n'en savait vraiment rien. Le visiteur attendit que Miss Davis les laisse en refermant la porte pour commencer à parler.

-Bonjour Isis, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais le sourire que lui adressa le vieil homme en cet instant la mit totalement en confiance, et elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Elle fut même capable de répondre à son sourire, sans trop se forcer.

-Bonjour.

-Cela ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte cette chaise pour m'asseoir ?

-Non, bien sûr, allez-y.

Il s'assit donc en face d'elle, et la fixa un instant sans parler, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots.

-Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te souhaite un bon anniversaire, je me trompe ?

Elle le fixa à son tour, surprise.

-Non, c'est vrai. On ne fête jamais mon anniversaire, d'habitude.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Néanmoins, cette année ton anniversaire est particulier. Pas seulement à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ton père, et j'en suis d'ailleurs profondément désolé, mais aussi parce que cette année, il est de mon devoir de te remettre ceci.

Et il lui tendit une enveloppe sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Miss Isis Fairfax, Orphelinat Thompson et Thomas, Chambre 106, Londres ». Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, intriguée, et celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire mystérieux. Elle se dépêcha donc d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de lire l'adresse qu'elle contenait.

**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin ; Directeur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.**

**Chère Miss Fairfax,**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**

**La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**

**Veuillez croire, Miss Fairfax, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Directrice-adjointe**

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture, Isis releva les yeux vers son visiteur qui, si l'on en croyait la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, n'était autre que le directeur d'une école de sorcellerie.

-C'est une blague ?

Albus Dumbledore la regarda d'un air bienveillant avant de rire légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à ce genre de question. Ce n'est pas une blague Isis. Je dirige bel et bien une école de sorcellerie. Et je suis un sorcier, tout comme toi tu es une sorcière. Je pense qu'une preuve ne serait pas de trop, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit donc une espèce de morceau de bois d'une de ses poches, et avec il tapota le pied du lit d'Isis. Celui-ci se changea alors en cactus, avant de reprendre sa forme originale lorsque Dumbledore tapota à nouveau dessus. La bouche d'Isis s'ouvrit d'étonnement, et ses yeux allèrent du pied de son lit au bout de bois, du bout de bois au vieil homme, avant de revenir se poser sur le bout de bois.

-Est-ce que… c'est une baguette magique ?

-En effet, c'en est une. Et tu posséderas bientôt la tienne.

-Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que cette école a à voir avec moi ? Je ne suis pas capable de faire de telles choses.

-Tu en es sûre ?, questionna Dumbledore. Il n'y a rien que tu aies fais qui ne te revienne en mémoire et qui te semble un peu étrange, avec le recul ?

Isis réfléchit un instant, et elle se rappela cette nuit, cachée dans le placard. Elle souhaitait tellement fort trouver un moyen de s'enfuir… Et puis cette impression qu'elle avait eu de flotter en sautant du pommier… Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est possible de faire apparaître une porte ? Et de flotter dans les airs ?

-Eh bien c'est le genre de magie que les novices comme toi me semblent être capables de faire, oui. Ton cas est un peu particulier. Habituellement, les jeunes sorciers découvrent leurs pouvoirs beaucoup plus tôt, ce qui d'ailleurs est parfois un vrai casse-tête pour les parents, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Je suis une sorcière ?

-Oui, c'est ce que tu es. Et à Poudlard tu pourras apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

-Mais… les sorciers sont méchants, non ? Enfin c'est qu'ils disent dans les livres. Les magiciens sont les gentils, et les sorciers, eh bien, ils font le mal.

-Les moldus et leurs contes… C'est ainsi que nous appelons ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension d'Isis. En vérité, les sorciers font de la magie, on peut donc dire d'une certaine façon qu'ils sont magiciens. Il n'y a pas de différence. Bien sûr, il existe malheureusement de mauvais sorciers, qui utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour faire le mal, mais il ne s'agit que d'une minorité.

Isis hocha la tête pour bien montrer qu'elle comprenait. Puis, quelque chose la frappa alors qu'elle fixait à nouveau la baguette magique du sorcier.

-C'étaient des sorciers, ces hommes qui étaient chez moi l'autre nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et Dumbledore la regarda un instant, à la fois peiné et attendri.

-Je ne peux pas te l'affirmer, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, oui il s'agissait de deux sorciers. Je suis désolé qu'ils aient tué ton père.

Isis acquiesça et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Mais sur la lettre il y a écrit qu'ils attendaient mon hibou avant le 31 juillet. Et nous sommes le 25 août. Et puis, pourquoi mon hibou ?

-Nous utilisons les hiboux pour envoyer notre courrier. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour cette histoire de date, je t'ai déjà dit que ton cas était particulier, alors nous allons faire une petite exception. Je suis le directeur après tout ! Il est temps pour moi de te laisser, je reviendrais demain, à 10 heures pour t'emmener acheter tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

-D'accord. Mais est-ce qu'ils vont me laisser partir d'ici ?

-Eh bien, il va nous falloir réfléchir à une excuse je crois. La magie ne fait pas tout parfois.

Et sur un dernier sourire, il partit. Isis se dépêcha de faire aussitôt ses valises. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une minute le lendemain, lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore reviendrait la chercher. En se couchant, elle se dit qu'elle avait été bien bête d'attendre que Peter Pan vienne la chercher. Ce qui lui arrivait était de loin mieux que tout ce qui aurait pu se passer au Pays Imaginaire. Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'endormit, impatiente d'être enfin au lendemain.


	2. Magie, accessoires et compagnie

2. Magie, accessoires et compagnie.

Lorsqu'Isis sr réveilla, elle fut presque désespérée en voyant que son réveil n'affichait que 7h30. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il passerait la chercher à 10 heures, et son petit doigt lui soufflait qu'il allait être pile à l'heure. Du moins, s'il venait effectivement la chercher. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire confiance à cet homme qu'elle n'avait pourtant rencontré que la veille, mais d'un autre côté, toute cette histoire de sorcellerie et d'école lui paraissait encore un peu difficile à croire. Pourtant, dès qu'il avait prononcé le mot « sorcière », elle avait instantanément su qu'il s'agissait de la pure et simple vérité.

Elle avait déjà préparé ses affaires avant de se coucher, ce qui ne lui avait pas pris énormément de temps, puisque tout ce qu'elle possédait était partie en fumée avec sa maison il y a quatre jours de cela. Miss Davis lui avait prêté quelques vêtements, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient à son goût. Elle n'avait que trois tee-shirts, un bleu, un noir, un gris, deux jupes, un jean, et quatre pulls, tous noirs. Isis n'avait jamais été une fille très attirée par le rose et les paillettes, mais elle avait tout de même des goûts bien définis. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin, peut-être serait-il d'accord pour faire un saut dans un magasin de vêtements. Un détail l'arrêta. Pour acheter des choses, il fallait de l'argent. Et de l'argent, elle n'en avait pas. Elle décida de reporter ce problème à plus tard, lorsque Dumbledore serait là. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait résoudre tous ses problèmes. Elle espérait seulement qu'il avait trouvé une excuse pour l'emmener loin de cet orphelinat, car à son arrivée, on lui avait bien fait comprendre que son seul moyen de partir d'ici serait de retrouver un membre de sa famille, d'être adoptée par une âme bienveillante, ou alors à sa majorité.

Isis soupira. Les minutes ne s'écoulaient vraiment pas vite, et le temps maussade qui régnait dehors ne l'aidait pas à retrouver sa bonne humeur. Alors elle décida de revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. Quand elle s'ennuyait, elle prenait toujours un bon bouquin pour passer le temps, alors elle se saisit du livre offert par les Allen, et commença sa lecture.

C'était effectivement une bonne technique. Elle était encore plongée dans les aventures d'Alice lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Comme elle l'avait supposé, il était 10 heures pile, et Dumbledore était bel et bien venu la chercher. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage pendant que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser place à Miss Davis, suivie de près par le mystérieux sorcier. Isis nota l'air soucieux sur le visage de la surveillante, et elle sut qu'elle avait des doutes quant à l'identité du vieil homme et sur ses raisons pour emmener Isis loin de cet orphelinat, peu importe l'excuse que ce dernier avait pu trouver.

Alors Isis fit la seule chose qui semblait pouvoir faire s'évaporer tous les doutes qui habitaient encore Miss Davis, en espérant que cela ne paraîtrait pas encore plus suspect. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, se rua vers Dumbledore en évitant la petite femme rondelette et joufflue, et se jeta dans les bras du sorcier.

-Grand-père !

Elle aurait pu s'écarter de Dumbledore juste après ce petit spectacle, mais elle réalisa qu'un câlin était vraiment tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Elle resserra donc ses bras autour de la taille du vieil homme, qui lui rendit affectueusement son étreinte.

-Grand-père ?

Miss Davis semblait encore un peu dubitative. Isis leva ses yeux vers Dumbledore, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux avant de se tourner vers la gouvernante.

-En effet Miss Davis, c'est ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer depuis mon arrivée. Je suis venu hier annoncer à Isis que j'étais son grand-père, avant de lui demander si elle souhaitait venir vivre avec moi. Je n'ai pas tout de suite été prévenu de la mort de mon gendre voyez-vous…

-Oh. Bien sûr. Vous devez signer ce papier alors.

Miss Davis avait l'air un peu perdu, et Isis aurait pu jurer voir Dumbledore utiliser sa baguette magique. Elle se promit de lui demander un peu plus tard. Pendant que le sorcier s'occupait du papier que Miss Davis lui avait donné, Isis récupéra son petit sac et son livre, pressée de quitter au plus vite cette chambre maussade. Enfin, Dumbledore se tourna vers elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Tu es prête à partir Isis ?

-Oui !

Le rire cristallin du Professeur résonna dans le couloir sombre de l'orphelinat tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. A peine avaient-ils posé un pied sur le trottoir qu'Isis se tourna vers son sauveur.

-Vous avez utilisé la magie, n'est-ce pas Professeur ?

-Tu es très perspicace Isis. Un petit sort de confusion n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, pas même à un moldu. Et je dois dire que l'idée du grand-père était très bien trouvée ! D'ailleurs Isis, si tu le veux bien, je vais devenir ton tuteur. Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans le monde sorcier sans un adulte à tes côtés.

-Bien sûr que je veux ! Je ne connais que vous de toute façon.

-Bien. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il ne faudra pas crier sur les toits, à Poudlard.

Isis acquiesça. Il était le directeur, après tout, et elle ne voulait pas que les autres sorciers pensent qu'elle avait un statut privilégié.

-Maintenant, il faut s'occuper de tes fournitures. Tu as toujours la lettre de Minerva ? Il y a une liste de tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Isis extirpa donc la lettre de ses affaires, et jeta un œil à la liste de fournitures.

**COLLEGE POUDLARD – ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Uniforme – Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :**

**1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**

**2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)**

**3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou matière semblable)**

**4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**

**Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**

**Livres et manuels – Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :**

**Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconette**

**Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac**

**Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette**

**Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé**

**Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle**

**Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron**

**Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau**

**Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.**

**Fournitures :**

**1 baguette magique**

**1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**

**1 boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal**

**1 télescope**

**1 balance en cuivre**

**Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.**

**IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**

-Un balai ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin d'un balai ?

-Pour voler bien sûr !

Isis regarda Dumbledore avec de grands yeux. Voler était un de ses plus grands rêves, et même si elle n'avait jamais imaginer le faire en étant sur un balai, cela lui paraissait être une bonne alternative malgré tout. La vie d'une sorcière avait tout simplement l'air d'être incroyable.

-Et cela nous permet de jouer au Quidditch.

-Le Quidditch ?

-C'est le sport favoris des sorciers, lui indiqua Dumbledore. Deux équipes s'affrontent dans les airs. Enfin, tu auras tout le temps de découvrir cela à Poudlard, nous avons une compétition de Quidditch organisée entre les différentes maisons.

A nouveau, Isis demanda de plus amples informations sur ce qu'étaient les différentes maisons, et Dumbledore se fit un plaisir de lui donner toutes les explications qu'il lui fallait. Pendant ce temps il la guidait dans les rues de Londres comme s'il les connaissait comme sa poche. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un pub miteux, dont l'enseigne indiquait « Le Chaudron Baveur ». Isis fut étonnée que le Professeur Dumbledore puisse fréquenter un endroit pareil, elle l'aurait imaginé dans des lieux beaucoup plus chics.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Le patron releva la tête à leur entrée, et sourit en reconnaissant l'un des visiteurs.

-Professeur Dumbledore, quelle bonne surprise !

-Bonjour Tom. Je vous présente Isis Fairfax, une future élève de Poudlard.

Isis dévisagea le dénommé Tom. Il était chauve, assez grand mais malgré tout assez rondouillet ; et arborait un air franchement sympathique sur le visage. Lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait quelques dents, ce qui finalement le rendait encore plus amical.

-Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci Tom, nous devons aller faire quelques emplettes pour la demoiselle.

Le Professeur Dumbledore l'entraîna vers le fond du pub, et ils atterrirent dans une petite cour entourée de murs en brique. Dumbledore tapota sur l'une d'entre elles, et un passage s'ouvrit devant eux.

-Isis, voici le Chemin de Traverse !

Les yeux d'Isis s'ouvrirent d'ébahissement. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un endroit pareil existait dans Londres. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers s'activaient tout autour d'eux, et Isis ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout en même temps, ne voulant rater aucune miette du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Dumbledore souriait, amusé de la voir aussi impressionnée par quelque chose qui lui semblait à lui totalement banale.

Ils commencèrent par acheter les manuels, avant de chercher un nécessaire à potions et le télescope. Dumbledore emmena ensuite Isis chez Madame Guipure afin qu'elle puisse faire faire son uniforme. C'est à ce moment-là que le problème qu'elle avait soulevé le matin-même lui revint en mémoire.

-Mais, Professeur, comment vais-je faire pour vous rembourser tout ça ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes parents t'ont laissé beaucoup d'argent tu sais. Tu me rembourseras lorsque nous passerons à Gringotts.

-Où ça ?

-Il s'agit de la Banque des Sorciers.

-Comment mon argent s'est-il retrouvé là-bas ?

-Tu es une sorcière, non ?

Et Isis se contenta d'acquiescer à cette réponse. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la boutique de Madame Guipure, qui se précipita sur eux dès qu'ils mirent un orteil à l'intérieur.

-C'est pour un uniforme de Poudlard ?

-En effet.

-Oh, Professeur Dumbledore, quelle bonne surprise. Vous n'accompagnez pas les élèves d'habitudes.

-Isis est une née-moldue, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Madame Guipure entraîna Isis au fond du magasin, la fit monter sur un tabouret et commença à prendre ses mesures. Dix minutes plus tard, Isis avait enfin tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour son uniforme. Elle regarda timidement Dumbledore.

-Hm, Professeur ? Est-ce que je pourrais jeter un œil aux autres vêtements ?

-Oh, bien sûr, j'avais oublié que tu avais aussi besoin de ça. Par contre, je me permets de ne pas te proposer mon aide, ce genre de choses ne fait vraiment pas partie de mes cordes.

Madame Guipure se fit elle un plaisir de guider la jeune fille entre les rayons, lui dégottant un tas de vêtements tous plus jolis les uns que les autres, le tout sans excéder un prix raisonnable.

Une fois tous les vêtements en poche, Dumbledore lui proposa d'aller acheter sa baguette, ce qui enchanta Isis. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une boutique dont l'enseigne annonçait « Ollivander – Fabricant de baguettes depuis 382 avant JC », ce qui impressionna fortement Isis.

L'intérieur de la boutique était plutôt étrange. Mis à part une chaise trônant au beau milieu du magasin, tout l'espace était occupé par des étagères, dont les rayons débordaient de boîtes en carton. Au son de la clochette d'entrée, un vieil homme énigmatique s'approcha d'eux, et Isis supposa qu'il s'agissait de Mr Ollivander. Elle l'entendit discuter avec Dumbledore, mais elle était trop occupée à tenter de compter le nombre de boîtes en carton pour écouter ce qui se disait.

Mr Ollivander s'adressa enfin à elle, lui demandant quelle main elle utilisait le plus.

-Euh, la droite.

-Bien Miss. Tendez donc votre bras droit s'il-vous-plaît, que je prenne quelques mesures.

Une fois les mesures faites, Ollivander hocha la tête, puis disparut derrière l'étagère la plus proche avant de revenir avec une boîte en carton.

-Essayons celle-ci. Bois de vigne, 24.5cm, très souple.

Il plaça la baguette entre les mains d'Isis, mais presqu'aussitôt la retira.

-Non, non, pas celle-ci. Ne vous découragez pas Miss, chaque sorcier a une baguette qui l'attend quelque part, il faut simplement la trouver.

Il disparut à nouveau, happé par d'autres étagères, et mit cette fois un peu plus de temps à revenir, une autre boîte entre les mains.

-Peut-être celle-ci vous conviendra-t-elle mieux. Acajou, rigide, plume de phénix.

Mais une fois de plus, rien ne se passa lorsqu'Isis se saisit de la baguette. Cette fois, Ollivander prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir avant de repartir chercher une baguette. Soudain, il sembla avoir une illumination et partit enjoué vers un recoin du magasin.

-Bois de rose, 23.2 cm, flexible, avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur. Prenez-là Miss.

A peine Isis posa-t-elle ses mains sur la baguette qu'une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, et des étincelles dorées s'échappèrent du bout de sa baguette. Les lèvres de Dumbledore s'étirèrent un sourire ravi, tandis qu'Ollivander, lui, semblait sauter de joie sur place.

-J'étais sûr qu'elle vous conviendrait ! Elle est parfaite pour une jeune sorcière comme vous, Miss. Je vous l'avais dit, chaque sorcier a une baguette qui l'attend quelque part, il suffit juste de la trouver. Et j'espère ne pas me tromper en vous prédisant de bonnes capacités en métamorphoses.

Isis le remercia d'un sourire, et une fois que Dumbledore eut réglé Ollivander, ils quittèrent la boutique. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la liste de fournitures, ils s'aperçurent que tout avait été acheté.

-Bien, que dirais-tu d'un petit tour à Gringotts ?

Isis se révéla être très enthousiaste à cette idée. Son père l'avait déjà emmenée une ou deux fois à la banque, mais du côté moldu, et elle était pressée de voir ce que ça donnait côté sorcier. La Banque était un immense bâtiment en marbre blanc, et une étrange créature se tenait devant l'entrée.

-Il s'agit d'un gobelin. Ce sont eux qui tiennent Gringotts, et ils sont vraiment très bons à cela. Il est impossible de dérober quelque chose sous leur nez.

Après avoir passé des portes de bronze, ils se retrouvèrent devant des portes d'argent, sur lesquelles Isis put lire la pancarte suivante :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Ces mots laissèrent une étrange impression à Isis, et elle n'arriva même pas à apprécier la beauté de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La salle était très vaste, tout en marbre blanc. En face d'eux s'étendait un long comptoir où travaillait une bonne centaine de gobelins, tous attelés à une tâche différente. Dumbledore la conduisit dans une file d'attente, et lorsque ce fut enfin leur tour, il déclara au gobelin qui lui faisait face qu'ils venaient pour voir le coffre d'Isis Fairfax. Le gobelin hocha la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à cette requête. Ce détail intrigua quelque peu Isis, mais après tout, dans ce monde, tout devait se savoir, alors elle se contenta de suivre un autre gobelin et Dumbledore à travers des couloirs en pierre. Ils arrivèrent alors à des rails, et le gobelin les invita à grimper dans un wagonnet.

-Nous allons au coffre 275.

Isis avait toujours adoré aller dans des fêtes foraines, et le voyage lui rappela les manèges qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec son père. En beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide certes, mais cela lui procura une bonne dose d'adrénaline qui n'était pas déplaisante. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant le coffre 275 et que le gobelin leur ouvrit la porte, tout ce qu'Isis put articuler fut « wow ». Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'or de toute sa vie.

-Je ne pensais pas que… que j'avais tout ça.

Dumbledore saisit trois pièces, et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la monnaie des sorciers. Gallions, Mornilles, Noises… tout cela paraissait un peu compliqué.

-En tout cas Professeur, il est temps de récupérer ce que vous m'avez prêté. Je vous laisse prendre ce qu'il faut, je ne suis pas sûre de très bien m'en sortir avec toutes ces pièces pour le moment.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et il se pencha pour ramasser quelques pièces, qu'il rangea dans sa petite bourse. Isis ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait très certainement pas pris tout ce qu'elle lui devait, mais elle ne protesta pas, puisqu'après tout elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Dumbledore lui conseilla ensuite sur la somme d'argent à prendre pour son année à Poudlard (ce qui était très peu selon elle, mais après tout il savait sans doute mieux qu'elle de quelle somme elle allait avoir besoin).

C'est une fois de retour à l'air libre qu'Isis se rendit compte de l'atmosphère pesante qui pouvait régner à l'intérieur de Gringotts. Dumbledore l'invita à prendre une glace, et pour cela ils se rendirent chez Florian Fortarôme, qu'Isis trouva immédiatement fort sympathique.

-Ce sera comme d'habitude pour moi Florian. Et toi Isis, quel parfum désires-tu ?

-A la fraise !

Lorsque Florian revint avec leur commande, Isis ne put que s'étonner devant la taille de la coupe de glace qu'il déposa devant Dumbledore. Une bonne douzaine de boules de glaces était entassées les unes sur les autres, et à cela il fallait ajouter une grosse dose de chantilly, et du coulis de chocolat chaud. A côté de ça, sa pauvre petite glace à la fraise avait presque l'air ridicule. Mais en tout cas, elle était délicieuse ; et pendant qu'elle la dévorait avidement, le Directeur lui donna quelques informations pratiques sur la vie à Poudlard, ainsi que sur le monde des sorciers en général. Isis ne comprit pas vraiment comment cela était possible, toujours est-il que le Professeur Dumbledore avait fini sa glace avant elle. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle termine sa coupe, puis ils se remirent en route.

-Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais m'acheter un animal de compagnie ?

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Hm… Un hibou je crois !

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air bienveillant et la conduisit dans un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait « Eeylops, Au Royaume du hibou ». Isis était un peu intimidée par tous ces volatiles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve face à une cage à l'intérieur de laquelle se tenait un magnifique petit hibou. Son pelage était tout noir, ce qui faisait ressortir ses petits yeux brillants, d'une jolie couleur caramel. Elle l'adora dès le premier coup d'œil, et montra son choix à Dumbledore.

-Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ?

-Orion ! Ça te va comme nom ?

Isis ne se sentit même pas idiote de parler à un hibou, et elle sut que ce nom conviendrait parfaitement. Dumbledore la ramena ensuite au Chaudron baveur, où il lui loua une chambre. Il préférait qu'elle fasse son entrée à Poudlard comme tous les autres élèves, c'est-à-dire en empruntant le Poudlard Express.

-Tu sais comment aller jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross ? Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

-Oui, je pense que je saurais me débrouiller.

-Bien. Alors maintenant, je vais t'expliquer comment trouver le Poudlard Express. Il faudra que tu te rendes à la gare le 1er septembre, le train partira à 11 heures précises, donc tu devras y être un peu avant. La voie qu'il faut rejoindre est la voie 93/4. Pour y accéder, tu dois d'abord trouver les voies 9 et 10. Entre les deux, il y a une barrière. Tu dois foncer en courant contre cette barrière, ce qui te permettra de passer à travers, et tu seras sur le quai. Tu as compris ?

-Je crois, oui.

Plus elle en apprenait sur le monde des sorciers, moins elle s'étonnait. Courir vers une barrière en fer pour passer à travers ? Quoi de plus normal ! Le Professeur Dumbledore la remit aux bons soins de Tom, et il fit promettre à Isis qu'elle ne ferait rien de dangereux, et qu'elle se contenterait de se promener dans la rue principale du chemin de traverse. Ses fonctions de Directeur ne lui permettait pas de revenir la voir tous les jours, mais il promit de repasser par le Chaudron baveur aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait.

Isis profita pleinement de ses cinq derniers jours de vacances, tout en essayant de s'informer au maximum sur les us et coutumes des sorciers. Elle apprit notamment les règles du Quidditch, ainsi que les principales fonctions du Ministère de la Magie (car oui, il existait aussi un Ministère de la Magie !). Elle feuilleta aussi ses manuels de cours, pour tenter de se familiariser avec les notions, mais tout lui semblait bien trop abstrait. Cependant, elle ne se lassait pas de lire son manuel de métamorphose, même si elle n'y comprenait quasiment rien. Elle repensa à ce qu'Ollivander lui avait dit quant à ces futures capacités dans cette matière, et elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne se soit pas trompé. Tout dans cette forme de magie lui paraissait plus que fascinant.

Lorsque la journée du 31 août arriva enfin, il sembla à Isis que le temps faisait exprès de ralentir, juste pour jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle avait tellement entendu parler de Poudlard ces derniers jours qu'elle fourmillait d'impatience d'y mettre enfin les pieds, juste pour vérifier que tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté était bel et bien vrai.


	3. Poudlard

_Note de l'auteur : comme je l'avais déjà précisé avant le premier chapitre, j'ai emprunté des extraits à l'histoire originale de JK Rowling ; et vous en reconnaîtrez sûrement dans ce chapitre. Encore une fois, je ne prétends pas avoir créé l'univers d'Harry Potter, seul le personnage d'Isis est à moi._

3. Poudlard.

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Le 1er septembre. Le réveil de sa chambre n'affichait qu'à peine 8h30, mais Isis était déjà sur le pied de guerre. Il était hors de question qu'elle arrive en retard pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Elle vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de sa valise, afin d'être parfaitement sûre que rien ne manquait ; et comme lors des 36 dernières vérifications, tout était bien là. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, et Tom l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Alors Isis, tu es prête pour cette nouvelle année ?

-Plus que prête ! Je suis tellement pressée de découvrir tout ce que les sorciers sont capables de faire !

Après avoir difficilement pris son mal en patience, Isis se mit enfin en route pour la gare de Londres lorsqu'elle jugea qu'il était une heure décente. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se retournaient sur son passage, voir une petite fille déambuler seule dans les rues londoniennes en trimbalant une grosse valise et une cage dans laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un hibou n'était pas chose courante ; mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était depuis longtemps habituée à être le centre de l'attention, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes. Et elle avait cette sensation de fuite en avant, comme si elle allait enfin commencer une nouvelle vie, et laisser derrière elle tous ces moments tristes. Son père lui manquait affreusement, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Alors autant apprendre à vivre sans lui tout de suite, finalement.

Une éternité de pas plus tard (du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé), Isis aperçut enfin la fameuse gare de King's Cross. Un coup d'œil à droite et gauche lui permit d'apercevoir une famille se baladant elle-aussi avec une immense valise et une cage contenant un hibou, ce qui instantanément rassura Isis. Non, il n'y avait pas une autre gare s'appelant King's Cross dans Londres (ce qui aurait été VRAIMENT étrange, mais tout de même possible), et elle était bien là où il fallait qu'elle soit. L'immense horloge qui trônait sur la façade indiquait 10h38. Isis se mit donc en quête des quais 9 et 10, ce qui ne fut pas très long.

Une sorte d'anxiété la saisit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à franchir la barrière. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à passer au travers ? Peut-être fallait-il courir à une certaine vitesse pour que ça marche… Dumbledore ne lui avait rien précisé après tout. C'est lorsqu'elle mit le doigt sur ce détail que tout s'éclaira. Si Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit de spécifique quant à la façon de traverser cette barrière, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à faire que de courir vers elle pour passer de l'autre côté.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la barrière, elle ferma les yeux par reflexe et ne les rouvrit qu'après avoir compté jusqu'à 10. Ce qu'elle vit alors la laissa totalement bouche-bée.

Un train, qu'Isis identifia comme étant le Poudlard Express, semblait être apparu de nulle part. Une locomotive à vapeur rouge trônait maintenant en face d'elle, et un panache de fumée s'en échappait. Le quai fourmillait de sorciers, élèves et parents confondus, et il était difficile de se frayer un chemin entre les valises. On reconnaissait facilement les anciens élèves des nouveaux.

Les anciens expédiaient rapidement la séance d'adieux larmoyante avec leurs parents pour aller rejoindre leurs amis, alors que les plus jeunes restaient un peu plus longtemps dans les bras de papa et maman. Isis ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni où elle devait se rendre. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers le train, en traînant difficilement sa valise derrière elle. Elle décida de suivre un petit groupe d'élèves qui portaient eux-aussi leurs valises, afin de voir où ils allaient les ranger. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un des compartiments, et placèrent leurs valises dans les filets prévus à cet effet. Isis en conclut donc que le placement n'était pas imposé à l'intérieur du train, elle continua son chemin jusqu'au prochain compartiment libre, où elle entreprit de hisser sa valise dans les filets, ce qui n'était pas franchement facile. Heureusement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une jeune fille rousse, aux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, qui étaient rougis comme si elle venait juste de pleurer.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-J'aimerai bien oui.

A deux elles réussirent facilement à ranger les valises dans les filets, ainsi que la cage d'Orion, même si Isis eut un peu de mal à la faire tenir droite.

-Il est vraiment mignon ton hibou, tu l'as appelé comment ?, demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Orion.

-C'est un joli nom, approuva la rousse. Je m'appelle Lily.

-Moi c'est Isis. Tu entres aussi en première année ?

-Oui.

Au même instant le sifflet du train retentit, et deux autres garçons qui paraissaient avoir le même âge qu'elles firent leur entrée dans le compartiment, sans leur jeter un regard. Ils entamèrent une discussion animée à laquelle les filles décidèrent de ne pas prêter attention. Lily se pencha vers la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir une dernière fois sa famille, et elle leur fit de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce que le train se mette en marche. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, elle se rassit et posa son front contre la vitre, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Isis hésita un instant sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou non, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se mettre en action puisque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Un garçon au visage maigre et au teint cireux fit son entrée. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs et gras, et il avait déjà revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard. Ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur Lily, et Isis en déduisit qu'ils devaient déjà se connaître. Alors qu'il prenait place en face d'elle, la rouquine ne lui adressa qu'un rapide coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa contemplation du paysage.

-Je ne veux pas te parler, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tunie me déteste, parce qu'on a lu la lettre de Dumbledore !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, c'est ma sœur !, lui répondit Lily avec un air réprobateur.

-Elle n'est qu'une…

Le garçon laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser ce qu'il allait dire, mais heureusement Lily était trop occupée à s'essuyer discrètement les yeux pour lui prêter attention.

-En tout cas, on y va !, s'exclama-t-il, euphorique. Ça y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard.

Ce changement de sujet sembla fonctionner, puisque Lily ne put se retenir de sourire en acquiesçant.

-Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard, poursuivit le garçon, encouragé par le sourire de son amie.

-Serpentard ?

L'un des deux autres garçons qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment tourna la tête vers eux. Il était grand et mince, ses cheveux étaient noirs et semblaient indomptables. Il portait des lunettes, derrières lesquelles apparaissaient deux yeux pétillants, couleur noisette. Isis eut le temps de penser qu'il était relativement beau avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

-Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi, je préfèrerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? demanda-t-il à celui qui lui faisait face.

Isis porta donc son attention sur ce dernier. Il était lui aussi assez grand et mince. Son apparence était quelque peu hautaine, mais son visage avait des traits très sympathiques, entouré par des cheveux bruns. Il avait des yeux gris, profonds et mystérieux. Il haussa les épaules à l'entente de la question.

-Toute ma famille était à Serpentard.

-Nom de nom !, s'exclama l'autre. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

-Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition, répondit-il en souriant. Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix ?

Le garçon à lunettes fit semblant de lever une épée invisible.

-Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! Comme mon père.

L'ami de Lily émit alors une petite exclamation méprisante, ce qui ramena l'attention sur lui.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix qui laissait penser le contraire. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

-Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ?, lança le garçon aux yeux gris, en faisant un clin d'œil à son allié.

Alors qu'ils éclataient de rire, Lily se redressa en les regardant tour à tour avec hostilité.

-Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

-Oooooh, firent les deux autres en imitant sa voix.

Celui qui portait des lunettes tenta même de faire un croche-pied au dénommé Severus lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte du compartiment, Lily s'arrêta et fixa Isis.

-Tu veux venir avec nous, ou rester avec eux ?

Isis fut presque surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle, puisqu'elle avait été totalement ignorée pendant le reste de la conversation. Ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu ne la fit pas hésiter longtemps. Elle se leva pour suivre Lily et Severus, et ferma la porte bruyamment en sortant.

-A bientôt, Servilus !, eurent-ils le temps d'entendre alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

-Ils sont vraiment stupides !, fulminait Lily.

Ils finirent par trouver un compartiment occupé par seulement deux élèves, et ils s'y installèrent.

-Mais Lily, nous avons laissé toutes nos affaires là-bas !

-Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-C'est pas grave, des porteurs vont les emmener directement dans nos dortoirs, à Poudlard.

-Oh., se contenta de répondre Lily.

Apparemment, même si elle l'avait défendu contre les deux autres garçons, elle ne semblait pas prête à le pardonner entièrement pour l'histoire avec sa sœur.

-Sev, voici Isis.

Severus adressa un regard noir à la jeune fille que Lily lui présentait, avant de se renfrogner dans son siège. La rouquine fronça les sourcils, puis décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse de bouder.

-Tu es contente de venir à Poudlard ?

-Oui, je suis très impatiente de commencer les cours !

-Moi aussi, répondit Lily. Mais j'ai quand même un peu peur. Tu sais, parce que mes parents sont moldus. Sev dit que ça ne fait aucune différence, mais bon je m'inquiète quand même.

-Mes parents aussi étaient des moldus. Je pense qu'au niveau des cours il n'y aura pas de différence, puisqu'on va tous apprendre les mêmes choses, mais il y a plein de détails sur le monde des sorciers que je ne comprends pas. Moi, c'est plutôt ça qui m'inquiète.

Isis avait dit « étaient » à la place de « sont » en parlant de ses parents, mais Lily préféra ne pas poser de question sur le sujet pour le moment. Elles venaient juste de se rencontrer après tout, et Isis n'avait peut-être pas envie de lui raconter sa vie. Pour le moment du moins, parce que Lily avait le sentiment qu'elles allaient très vite devenir de bonnes amies.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le reste du trajet, Severus s'insinuant de temps en temps dans la conversation pour leur donner quelques indications, ou pour pointer du doigt des erreurs qu'elles pouvaient dire.

-Vous devriez passer vos robes les filles, leur indiqua un des deux garçons qui étaient déjà présents dans le compartiment à leur arrivée. Le train ne va pas tarder d'entrer dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Elles le remercièrent puis suivirent son conseil. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir, pour finalement s'arrêter. Lily, Isis et Severus suivirent le flot d'élèves pour sortir.

-Les premières années, par ici ! Ohoh, les premières années, avec moi ! On me suit, allez, allez !

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir un homme deux fois plus grand que la moyenne, et sans doute quatre ou cinq fois plus large, faire de grands signes. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés, et une barbe broussailleuse recouvrait une bonne moitié de son visage.

-Est-ce que c'est un géant ?, questionna Isis.

-Non, ils sont encore plus grands que ça, lui répondit Severus d'une voix agacée.

Isis fut vexée en entendant le ton de sa voix, sûre que si c'était Lily qui avait posé cette question il n'aurait pas du tout répondu de la même façon.

Le presque-géant s'assura que tous les nouveaux élèves étaient bien là, se présenta comme étant Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse de Poudlard ; puis il les entraîna au bord d'un lac. Des petites barques les attendaient, dans lesquelles ils durent monter à quatre maximum.

-De l'autre côté du lac vous pouvez admirer le château de Poudlard !

En effet, en face d'eux se dressait un immense château situé sur une falaise, resplendissant dans la nuit étoilée.

-Baissez vos têtes !

Tous s'exécutèrent, et ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de crique souterraine. Hagrid les guida jusqu'à un petit escalier taillé dans la roche, et ils arrivèrent bientôt en face d'une immense porte en chêne massif, à laquelle on accédait par des petites marches en pierre.

-Bien, tout le monde est là ? Allons-y alors !

Il grimpa rapidement les quelques marches, puis frappa un long coup contre la porte en bois. Isis sentit un frisson d'excitation la parcourir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Lily arborait un immense sourire.

Une grande sorcière se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son visage était assez sévère, et Isis se promit de ne jamais rien faire qui puisse la mettre en rogne.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les nouvelles recrues de Poudlard.

-Merci Hagrid, dit-elle. Je m'en occupe.

Elle fit entrer les nouveaux élèves dans le hall d'entrée, qui parut immense aux yeux d'Isis. Le plafond s'élevait très haut au-dessus d'eux, des torches diffusaient une lumière douce, et juste en face trônait un magnifique escalier de marbre, permettant sans doute l'accès aux étages.

Le professeur McGonagall les conduisit ensuite dans une petite pièce, où ils furent contraints de se serrer les uns contre les autres pour tous tenir. Ils entendaient des murmures leur parvenir à travers une porte située sur la droite, et tous se regardaient, un peu inquiet quant à la suite des évènements.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant cela, vous allez être répartis entre les différentes maisons. Cette cérémonie est très importante. La maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyé deviendra en effet comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours et partagerez les mêmes dortoirs, ainsi qu'une salle commune. Il existe quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Toutes ont une histoire et des qualités différentes. Aussi, sachez que vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison si vous avez de bons résultats. Au contraire, si vous enfreignez les règles de Poudlard, vous leur en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui est vraiment un très grand honneur. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes, devant tous les élèves et les autres professeurs. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. Restez ici sans bruit.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la salle. Lily se tourna vers Severus, anxieuse.

-Comment est-ce qu'ils vont nous répartir ?

-Tu verras, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur McGonagall refit son apparition, leur annonçant qu'il était temps d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était tout simplement… magique pensa Isis. Des milliers de chandelles étaient suspendues dans les airs, éclairant quatre longues tables autour desquelles se tenaient les autres élèves. Et en face d'eux se trouvait la table des professeurs, au milieu de laquelle Isis aperçut le professeur Dumbledore qui souriait.

-C'est un plafond magique. C'est Sev qui me l'a expliqué. Il ressemble au ciel.

Isis hocha la tête en silence, trop impressionnée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret en face des nouveaux élèves, sur lequel elle posa un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Alors qu'Isis s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, le chapeau se mit à bouger, et une sorte de bouche s'ouvrit en grand, tout près du bord, permettant au chapeau de se mettre à chanter.

_-Il n'y a rien qui ne m'arrête,_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Vous irez tous à Gryffondor,_

_Tous ceux qui aiment travailler_

_Alors Poufsouffle vous rejoindrez,_

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Sachez que Serdaigle prend soin des érudits,_

_Et si vous êtes plutôt malins_

_Serpentard vous accueillera en son sein._

_Notez qu'à Poudlard quand je décide,_

_Personne ne se met sur mon chemin._

Lorsqu'il eut fini, des applaudissements retentirent des quatre coins de la Grande Salle, et le choixpeau s'inclina devant les 4 tables pour remercier les élèves. McGonagall réclama ensuite le silence pour s'adresser aux premières années.

-Je vais tous vous appeler un par un, et lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous avancerez, poserez le chapeau sur votre tête, puis vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. On commence : Amond, Mark !

Un garçon joufflu et aux cheveux blonds s'approcha timidement du tabouret. Il saisit le chapeau et l'enfonça sur sa tête, avant de s'asseoir, anxieux.

-Serdaigle ! s'écria le chapeau après un moment de silence.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située le plus à gauche, et Mark se hâta d'y rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades.

-Betram, Betty !

-Poufsouffle !

Des acclamations retentirent cette fois de la table se trouvant sur leur droite, et Betty courut y rejoindre les autres étudiants de la maison.

-Black, Sirius !

Isis reconnut l'un des deux garçons qui s'étaient moqués de Severus un peu plus tôt dans le train, celui qui avait les yeux gris. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le chapeau, et Isis eut l'impression que presque tous les étudiants retenaient leur souffle. A peine avait-il posé le choixpeau sur sa tête que celui-ci s'écria « Gryffondor ! ». Un long silence suivit cette annonce, et Isis remarqua que même Dumbledore semblait surpris. Content, mais surpris. Isis se souvint alors de ce que le garçon leur avait dit dans le train. Toute sa famille était allée à Serpentard. Apparemment il ne s'était pas trompé en émettant l'idée d'être le premier à faire une entorse à la tradition. La table qui se trouvait à leur gauche sembla soudain se réveiller, et accueillit le nouvel étudiant avec de bruyants applaudissements. La répartition se poursuivit, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall appelle « Evans, Lily ». La jolie rousse adressa un petit sourire à Isis avant de s'avancer vers le tabouret.

-Gryffondor !

Isis vit Severus faire une grimace. Il avait espéré que Lily soit envoyée à Serpentard, puisque c'était la maison dans laquelle il souhaitait aller. Lily se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors sous leurs applaudissements, et elle adressa un sourire dédaigneux à Sirius Black en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Fairfax, Isis !

Isis prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le tabouret. Elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête, puis s'assit. Elle entendit soudain une petite voix murmurer à son oreille.

-Hm, intéressant. Ta loyauté pourrait te faire apprécier des Poufsouffles… Je vois aussi que tu aimes travailler. Mais je sens beaucoup de courage en toi, alors il vaut mieux t'envoyer à… Gryffondor !

Isis ôta alors le chapeau de sa tête et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, où on lui réservait un accueil chaleureux, et où Lily lui faisait de grands sourires auxquels elle répondit en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Elle n'adressa pas un regard au garçon du train, et se reporta son attention sur le reste de la répartition. Les noms défilaient rapidement, envoyant les élèves parmi les quatre maisons.

-Potter, James !

Il s'agissait du garçon à lunettes du train, et Lily fit une grimace en le reconnaissant.

-Gryffondor !

Il rejoint la table tout joyeux, et frappa dans les mains que Sirius lui tendait, tout heureux de retrouver son ami. Lily jeta à Isis un regard entendu, qui signifiait quelque chose comme « stupides garçons ».

-Rogue, Severus !

Lily releva la tête au nom de son ami, et le regarda poser le choixpeau sur ses cheveux gras.

-Serpentard !

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Severus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table située à l'opposé de celle des Gryffondors. Il adressa tout de même un petit regard déçu à Lily, mais la jeune fille savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu être envoyé à Gryffondor.

La répartition se finit avec Woodson Jane, qui fut envoyée chez Serdaigle. McGonagall ramassa le tabouret et le choixpeau, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé, réclamant le silence.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je sais que mon statut de directeur m'oblige à vous faire un discours de rentrée, mais il me semble qu'une chose beaucoup plus importante doit être faite avant cela : manger ! Je vous remercie.

Et il se rassit sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Les plats disposés sur la table se remplirent alors de mille et une victuailles, toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Isis remplit avidement son assiette, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle mourait de faim. Alors qu'elle portait une pleine fourchette de pommes de terre à sa bouche, un fantôme vint prendre place aux côtés de Lily. Il était d'une couleur blanc nacré, légèrement transparent ; et portait une fraise autour du cou.

-Eh bien, tout ça m'a l'air délicieux. Voilà bien longtemps maintenant que je n'ai plus rien manger, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Oh mais suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantôme résident de la tour de Gryffondor.

-Enchantée, répondit poliment Lily.

Le festin se poursuivit gaiement, Sir Nicholas leur donnant quelques conseils sur la vie à Poudlard. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger, le professeur Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Maintenant que nous avons tous pu manger à notre faim, il est temps pour moi de vous dire quelques mots sur le règlement de cette école. Les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir que la Forêt Interdite qui entoure le collège est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il était défendu de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Enfin, sachez que les sélections pour le Quidditch auront lieu dans deux semaines, une note sera déposée dans vos salles communes. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, et surtout, de passer une très bonne année à Poudlard !

Des applaudissements ponctuèrent ces derniers mots, puis tout le monde se leva afin de quitter la Grande Salle. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et raides s'approcha alors des premières années, suivie d'un garçon un peu rondouillet aux cheveux noirs.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Martha Claudwell, et voici Tommy Epson. Nous sommes les préfets de Gryffondor, et nous allons vous conduire à la salle commune. Essayez de rester groupés et de vous repérer en chemin, d'accord ? Si vous rencontrez des problèmes au cours de l'année et que vous n'osez pas en parler à un professeur, vous pouvez venir nous en parler, à Tommy et moi, nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour vous aider.

Ils montèrent de nombreuses marches (la salle commune de Gryffondor se trouvait apparemment au septième étage), et ils finirent par arriver devant le portrait d'une grosse dame habillée d'une robe en soie rose.

-Le mot de passe est Ad honores. Il faudra le donner au tableau à chaque fois que vous voudrez entrer dans la salle commune, et surtout, vous ne devez en aucun cas le communiquer aux élèves des autres maisons, c'est bien compris ?

Le portrait de la grosse dame avait pivoté lorsque Martha avait prononcé le mot de passe, et on voyait maintenant un gros trou dans le mur. Ils s'y faufilèrent tous un par un, et atterrir dans une salle décorée aux couleurs jaune et or (celles de Gryffondor), et meublée avec une multitude de tables et de gros fauteuils qui avaient l'air très confortables. Une cheminée trônait dans un coin, et un feu y brûlait, diffusant une douce chaleur.

-Maintenant les filles, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre dortoir. Les garçons, inutiles de tenter de grimper ces marches, à peine auriez-vous posé un orteil dessus qu'elles se transformeraient en une espèce de toboggan impossible à escalader.

Les premières années de Gryffondor comptaient quatre filles, et quatre garçons. Martha emmena donc les filles dans leur dortoir. C'était une jolie pièce circulaire, où de nombreuses fenêtres permettaient d'apercevoir les quatre coins du parc de Poudlard. La pièce était meublée de quatre lits à baldaquins, chacun possédant une petite table de nuit et un coffre où les filles pouvaient ranger leurs affaires.

-Votre salle de bain se trouve juste en face. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver au sixième étage. Bonne nuit les filles.

Les deux camarades de Lily et Isis était Mary McDonald, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus, qui paraissait être plutôt timide ; et Emma Morland, une jolie brune au visage amical. Elles n'eurent pas beaucoup le temps de discuter ce soir là, la journée les avait toutes épuisées et elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de ce coucher tôt. Chacune, allongée sous ses couvertures, ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les évènements de la journée, et elles s'endormirent pleine d'espoir pour l'année à venir.


	4. Tentatives d'adaptation

_4. Tentatives d'adaptation._

-Donc, on tourne à droite, ensuite on continue jusqu'au prochain couloir sur la gauche… Voilà, il est ici, et ensuite c'est la cinquième porte à gauche.

-Lily ? Il n'y a que trois portes dans ce corridor.

-J'abandonne ! Ce château est un vrai labyrinthe ! On pourrait avoir d'autres élèves d'années supérieures pour nous accompagner, les premiers jours.

-Honnêtement, ça peut paraître sadique de dire ça, mais vu l'horreur que nous sommes en train de vivre en cet instant, je te jure que l'année prochaine je laisserai les premières années se débrouiller tous seuls.

-J'aime ta vision des choses. Ah, je crois que c'est là, regarde il y a Mary et Emma.

-J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas perdues elles non plus.

Heureusement pour les deux jeunes filles, elles avaient enfin fini par trouver la salle où se tenait leur cour de métamorphose. Le Professeur McGonagall arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et les fit tous entrer. Les Gryffondors partageaient ce cours avec les élèves de Serdaigle, au grand dam de Lily, qui aurait bien aimé retrouver Severus dans tous les cours. Et la présence de Black et Potter, leurs ennemis du Poudlard Express, n'était pas des plus réjouissante. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Choixpeau les place à Gryffondor ? Isis ne cessait de retourner cette question dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur sa maison ne faisait que relater la grande loyauté de ses élèves, leur immense courage et leur intelligence. Ces deux garçons ne semblaient posséder aucune des qualités requises. Mais après tout, qui était-elle pour juger des qualités des uns et des autres ? Si on lui avait demandé de se décrire, ce ne sont très certainement pas les mots « loyale, courageuse et intelligente » qui lui seraient venus en premier à l'esprit. Le Choixpeau devait voir des choses auxquelles un humain normalement constitué restait aveugle. Isis reporta son attention vers le professeur de métamorphose, qui leur faisait maintenant face, attendant patiemment que chaque élève ait trouvé un siège. Une aura d'intelligence et de sévérité émanait autour d'elle, et Isis pensa aussitôt qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'avoir comme ennemi. Elle n'avait plus l'air très jeune, et était assez frêle, mais Isis ne doutait pas une seconde de ses capacités en tant que sorcière.

-Bien, comme vous le savez tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall, et je vous enseignerais la métamorphose tout au long de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Sachez d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agit d'une des formes de magie les plus complexes et les plus dangereuses et que si l'un d'entre vous n'émet ne serait-ce que l'idée de fanfaronner pendant mon cours, il sera immédiatement renvoyé sans possibilité de retour. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Lily et Isis échangèrent un regard impressionné, mais dans le fond elles étaient toutes deux très impatientes de commencer le cours. Malheureusement, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas menti : la métamorphose semblait être une matière réellement difficile. Ils devaient retenir des mouvements de baguettes assez compliqués, et prononcer une formule d'une façon très précise, tout en se concentrant suffisamment pour réussir à métamorphoser une petite allumette en aiguille. Plus le cours avançait, plus Isis commençait à désespérer. Elle avait tellement espérer réussir en métamorphose !

-Eh bien Miss Fairfax, pour un essai ce n'est plutôt pas mal, nota le professeur McGonagall en passant à côté d'elle.

Ce presque compliment revigora aussitôt la jeune fille. Certes, son aiguille ressemblait plus à une allumette taillée en pointe qu'à une véritable aiguille, mais en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres tables, elle put s'apercevoir qu'elle avait de loin le meilleur résultat. Elle donna quelques conseils à Lily, qui réussit bientôt à donner un aspect pointu à sa petite allumette, et les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice. Mais leur moment de gloire fut de courte durée.

-Je vois que vous avez parfaitement compris comment faire, Messieurs. Dix points en plus pour Gryffondor !

Et le professeur McGonagall montra ensuite à toute la classe les deux parfaites aiguilles de Potter et Black, qui souriaient tous deux fièrement. Cet éclat ne rassura pas Isis quant au choix de la répartition (puisqu'indubitablement ces deux là semblaient intelligents et méritaient donc leur place à Gryffondor), au contraire elle fut irritée de voir que ces deux êtres arrogants pouvaient les battre, elle et Lily. Et elle se promit de travailler deux fois plus, afin de devenir la meilleure élève dans le cours de métamorphose. C'était une question d'honneur. Et à voir l'expression qui trônait sur le visage de son amie, elle était très certainement en train de penser la même chose.

Le soir même, alors qu'elles avaient à peine rejoint leur salle commune, Lily traîna Isis dans un coin tranquille, loin des bruits et regards indiscrets de leurs camarades.

-Je veux réessayer le sort de Métamorphose ! Je ne laisserai pas ces deux idiots devenir les meilleurs élèves de Gryffondor !

Isis ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans les jolis yeux émeraude de Lily. Elle fut tout de suite certaine qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à s'opposer à un seul des désirs de son amie, les représailles risquaient d'être bien trop dangereuses. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à s'entraîner sans relâche, ne prenant qu'une légère pause le temps d'aller manger.

-Lily, regarde ! J'ai réussi !

La rouquine se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son amie pour effectivement découvrir une brillante aiguille au creux de sa main.

-C'est génial Isis ! Tu vois, même si on n'avait pas de sang sorcier dans nos veines, on est tout à fait capable de réussir aussi bien que les autres.

-Qui a dit le contraire ?

Le sourire éclatant de Lily laissa place à une moue triste.

-Tu n'as pas fait attention aux bruits qui circulent ? Il y a pas mal d'élèves qui se considèrent supérieurs parce qu'ils viennent d'une famille uniquement sorcière. La plupart d'entre eux sont à Serpentard d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce que Severus peut trouver de si intéressant chez cette maison.

-En quoi le fait d'être issu d'une famille uniquement sorcière les rendrait plus fort ? Newton ou Einstein ne venaient pas d'une famille de génies que je sache !

-C'est vrai… Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cet argument soit recevable à leurs yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils considèrent que tout ce que font les moldus est inutile et stupide.

-Ce sont eux qui sont stupides !

Lily adressa un sourire compatissant à son amie, ne trouvant rien à ajouter et partageant pleinement son opinion. Elles n'étaient à Poudlard que depuis une journée, et elle ne se sentait en rien inférieure à qui que ce soit.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Nous avons une journée chargée demain.

Les premiers jours passèrent rapidement, Isis et Lily s'adaptant petit à petit à la vie au sein de Poudlard. Les cours étaient tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, sauf peut-être celui d'Histoire de la magie, dispensé par le Professeur Binns, qui était en réalité un fantôme. Isis avait failli s'endormir dès le premier cours, et elle se doutait que cela n'allait pas s'arranger au fil de l'année. Elle se montrait néanmoins très assidue dans les autres matières, voulant à tout prix obtenir de bonnes notes et montrer aux autres qu'elle avait tout à fait sa place dans le monde des sorciers.

Elle et Lily étaient devenues très proches, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment réjouir Severus. Il se montrait froid dès qu'Isis était dans les parages, et ne se privait pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait préféré avoir Lily pour lui tout seul. Cette dernière ne semblait pas voir l'antipathie qui émanait de son ami, aussi Isis décida donc de ne rien lui dire, et de faire comme si elle trouvait Severus sympathique.

Leurs deux autres camarades de Gryffondor, Mary et Emma, étaient très gentilles, mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec Lily. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait lire dans chaque personne rien qu'en l'observant quelques minutes, et elle semblait tout comprendre instantanément. Ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs d'être très vite remarquée par tous les professeurs, ravis d'avoir une élève aussi douée et aussi enjouée dans leurs classes. Bien sûr, Isis avait elle-aussi de bons résultats, ce qui lui valait de nombreux compliments, mais pas autant que Lily.

Alors qu'elles prenaient toutes deux leurs petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Isis fut surprise de voir Orion arriver vers elle à l'heure de la poste, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Il s'agissait d'une invitation du Professeur Dumbledore à venir prendre le thé avec lui dans l'après-midi. Comme elle n'était pas encore à raconter toute sa vie à Lily, elle lui confia simplement qu'elle devait voir le Directeur pour des problèmes familiaux. Lily ne posa aucune question supplémentaire, et se réjouit même de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seule avec Severus, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

-_Tarte tatin_, annonça Isis à la statue qui lui faisait face.

Celle-ci pivota aussitôt pour laisser apparaître un escalier, qui conduisit Isis directement devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle frappa légèrement, et une voix chaleureuse l'invita à entrer. Le Directeur était là, assis dans un fauteuil à l'air plus que confortable, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

-Ah Isis, entre, entre. Du thé ? Alors, raconte-moi, comment s'est passée cette première semaine ?

La timidité qu'Isis avait ressentie en entrant dans le bureau s'évanouit, et elle lui raconta tout. Le train, Black et Potter, les cours de métamorphose, Severus, et surtout Lily.

-Bien, je suis content de voir que tu t'es fait une amie. Surtout que d'après ce que les professeurs racontent, c'est une excellente élève !

-Oui, c'est vrai. On dirait qu'elle comprend tout sans qu'on ait besoin de lui expliquer. Comme quoi, ces histoires sur le sang et tout ça, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi.

-Ah, tu as entendu parler de la théorie des Sangs-purs. Ne prête surtout pas attention à ce qui ce dit, la qualité d'un sorcier n'a rien à voir avec la provenance du sang qui coule dans ses veines. Lily en est d'ailleurs un très bon exemple, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne comprends pas que des gens puissent croire à ce genre de choses. C'est tellement… stupide.

-Malheureusement, tout le monde n'est pas aussi intelligent que toi pour s'en rendre compte.

Isis était restée près d'une heure avec Dumbledore, à parler de tout et de rien, mais il lui fallait maintenant se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs, déjà très nombreux. Lily et Severus l'attendaient, du moins Lily l'attendait, et elle s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre.

-Eh bien, je suis contente de voir que tu souries ! Ça doit vouloir dire que tous tes problèmes sont réglés !

Isis répondit par un sourire chaleureux à son amie, avant de sortir ses plumes et ses parchemins. Le Professeur Binns leur avait demandé de rédigé un essai concernant les débuts de la sorcellerie, et cela n'était pas des plus faciles. Lily jetait assez souvent des regards réprobateurs à Severus, qui semblait plus enclin à rêvasser qu'à sérieusement travailler. Isis fut chargée par Lily d'aller chercher des livres pour les aider dans leurs recherches, mission qu'elle comprit comme signifiant en réalité « laisse-nous cinq minutes, je dois lui passer un savon ». Elle prit donc tout son temps entre les rayonnages, ne s'intéressant pas réellement aux livres qui l'entouraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la section Généalogie et Histoire de la Sorcellerie.

Elle devait bien se l'avouer, toutes ces histoires sur la qualité du sang de tel ou tel sorcier et ces aptitudes l'avaient beaucoup intriguée. Elle se saisit d'un grand livre à la couverture noire et aux reliures dorées dont le titre annonçait « Grandes Familles Sorcières ». Elle tourna avec précaution les premières pages, craignant d'en déchirer ou d'en salir une, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une très ancienne famille, et Sirius était issu d'une lignée de sorciers très reconnus dans le monde magique. Elle apprit même qu'il avait un petit frère nommé Regulus. Elle continua à tourner les pages, s'arrêtant de temps à autre lorsqu'elle reconnaissait un nom.

Et soudain, son cœur rata un battement. La page qui s'étendait devant ses yeux arborait le nom de Mirkwood. Comme sa mère. Avec appréhension elle suivit les différentes branches, se doutant inconsciemment de ce qu'elle allait trouver. _Elena Mirkwood_. Le nom de sa mère était écrit là, noir sur blanc. En-dessous, on pouvait lire le mot « cracmol », puis une flèche descendait jusqu'au nom de… Isis Fairfax. Elle fixa le livre un moment, sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Déjà, il fallait qu'elle sache ce que cracmol signifiait. Et pour cela, elle ne voyait qu'une solution. Elle retourna donc à la table où Lily et Severus l'attendaient, semblant s'être tous les deux expliqués.

Lily remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant son amie arriver. On avait l'impression qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme, et elle serait contre elle un livre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Severus…

Sa voix semblait tellement désespérée que même lui se sentit concerné, et la regarda avec presque un air de compassion.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, cracmol ?

Severus la regarda, intrigué. Il s'était attendu à peu près toutes sortes de questions, sauf à celle-ci.

-Un cracmol c'est quelqu'un qui est issu d'une famille de sorciers mais qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?, demanda Lily.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, Isis se contenta de lui tendre le livre qu'elle tenait toujours serré contre elle. Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de Lily lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le bas de la page.

-Oh. Tu veux en parler ?

Isis hésita quelques secondes, mais le sourire qui éclairait le visage de son amie était si chaleureux qu'elle ne résista pas longtemps. Elle s'assit à la table, et raconta toute sa vie à Lily et Severus. Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas autant confiance à Severus qu'à Lily, mais elle avait la certitude que tout ce qui se dirait autour de cette table resterait secret. Alors elle déballa tout.

-Ma mère est morte en accouchant. Mon père m'a raconté que les médecins leur avaient donné le choix, soit ma mère survivait, soit c'était moi qui survivais. Mon père voulait qu'on sauve ma mère, parce qu'il disait qu'ils pourraient toujours essayer d'avoir un autre enfant plus tard. Mais elle a refusé. Elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà eu une vie merveilleuse, et qu'elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de son propre enfant. Alors depuis ce jour-là, on n'a jamais fêté mon anniversaire. Mon père m'a élevé tout seul, et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse, et que rien ne pourrait jamais m'arriver. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de la famille de ma mère, et pour moi la magie n'existait que dans les contes de fées. Et puis il y a eu cette nuit… Mon père m'avait dit de rester dans mon lit sans faire de bruit, mais je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation d'aller espionner ce qui se passait en bas. Je me suis cachée dans les escaliers. Il y avait deux hommes dans le salon, qui parlaient avec mon père. Ils lui reprochaient de les avoir trahis. Sur le moment j'ai trouvé qu'ils portaient des tenues bizarres, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils tenaient dans les mains. Et puis soudain, il y a eu un éclair de lumière verte, et mon père était mort. Ensuite, ils ont mis le feu à la maison, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier. Ils m'ont couru après, mais j'ai réussi à me cacher dans un placard. J'étais coincée, et surtout j'avais très très peur…

Le visage de Lily blêmissait de plus en plus au fil du récit d'Isis, et Severus, lui, semblait de plus en plus intéressé par ce qu'elle disait.

-Et là, une porte est apparue par magie. Je me suis retrouvée dans ma chambre et je me suis enfuie par la fenêtre. Mes voisins ont appelé les pompiers et la police. J'ai dû répondre à des questions, et j'ai été envoyée dans un orphelinat. Et deux jours plus tard, le jour de mon anniversaire, le Professeur Dumbledore est arrivé. Il m'a amené ma lettre de Poudlard, et m'a expliqué que j'étais une sorcière. Il m'a emmené loin de l'orphelinat, m'a conduit au Chemin de Traverse, et puis il est devenu mon tuteur. Et maintenant, je suis là.

Elle se tut, et Lily et Severus en firent autant pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il convenait de dire en cet instant.

-Dumbledore est ton tuteur ?

Il avait semblé à Lily que ce point était le plus agréable de tout le récit de son amie, et un bon moyen de relancer la conversation. Isis lança un regard de remerciement à la rousse, avant d'acquiescer.

-Oui, mais il m'a dit de ne pas répandre la nouvelle au sien du château…

-Un éclair de lumière verte tu dis ?, la coupa Severus avec beaucoup moins de tact que ne l'avait fait Lily.

Isis le fixa, étonnée que ce soit la première chose qu'il ait retenu.

-Euh oui. Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul sort capable de tuer en produisant une lumière verte… Il s'agit d'un Sortilège Impardonnable. L'Avada Kedavra.

Les mots de Severus jetèrent un froid autour de la table. Ni Lily ni Isis ne savaient réellement à quoi ils renvoyaient, mais elles se doutaient que cela ne touchait pas vraiment à ce qu'on leur enseignait ici, à Poudlard.

-En tout cas, ton père n'a pas choisi les bons sorciers avec qui faire affaire on dirait. Il faut vraiment très bien maîtriser ses pouvoirs pour utiliser le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra. Et puis surtout, il faut avoir assez de sang-froid pour… tuer quelqu'un.

Isis n'aimait pas beaucoup l'espèce de ton admiratif qu'avait pris Severus lors de sa tirade, mais elle préféra ne rien dire et penser qu'il était simplement impressionné par le niveau qu'il fallait atteindre pour pratique ce sortilège. Lily n'avait pas l'air franchement ravie non plus, et elle lança un regard noir à son ami. Celui-ci se contenta simplement d'hausser les épaules, avant de ramasser ses affaires.

-Je dois retrouver Avery à la salle commune. A plus.

Severus quitta la bibliothèque en faisant claquer sa cape, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la part de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle a choisi ce métier, souffla Isis, on dirait qu'elle déteste tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un élève.

-Je pense que les livres sont toute sa vie, tout simplement.

Isis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la dernière remarque de Lily, qui la rejoignit bientôt dans son fou rire. Elles rangèrent rapidement plumes et parchemins, et tentèrent de sortir de la bibliothèque sans trop se faire remarquer.

Le trajet du retour jusqu'à leur salle commune se fit dans le silence, l'euphorie de la bibliothèque les ayant quittées. Alors qu'elles arrivaient en vue du portrait de la Grosse Dame, Lily se pencha vers son amie.

-Je suis désolée pour Severus. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas être… méchant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Et si tu lui fais confiance, alors je lui fais confiance aussi.

-Merci. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas beaucoup apprécié par les autres élèves.

-Tu sais Lily, je crois qu'il ne fait pas grand-chose pour. C'est vrai, quand on le voit pour la première fois, il est un peu… euh…

-Repoussant ? C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Mais j'ai appris à le connaître, et j'ai vu à quel point Severus était quelqu'un de bien. C'est mon meilleur ami. C'est lui qui m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière, et qui m'a enseigné tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir sur ce monde.

-Je comprends. _Ad honores_.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, les salua la Grosse Dame.

Le portrait pivota pour laisser place à un trou dans lesquels les deux amies s'engouffrèrent main dans la main, avant d'aller s'installer à une table près de la cheminée pour finir leurs derniers essais.

Alors que Lily tentait désespérément d'expliquer à Isis les effets de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, un garçon de leur année s'approcha de leur table. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux châtains, l'air chétif et mal en point, et on pouvait voir un bon nombre de cicatrices s'étaler sur son visage. Pourtant, Isis le trouva beau, et se sentit immédiatement en confiance.

-Salut, commença-t-il timidement. Je m'appelle Remus.

-Moi c'est Lily, et elle c'est…

-Isis, la coupa cette dernière.

-Je voulais savoir si l'une d'entre vous avait noté les références que le Professeur Binns a données sur Helga Poufsouffle. Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris.

A peine avait-il commencé sa phrase que le visage de Lily s'éclaira. Elle adorait étudier, et aider les autres à le faire aussi bien qu'elle. Elle invita donc Remus à s'asseoir avec elles, et très vite ils échangèrent leurs points de vue sur le devoir qu'ils avaient à rendre. Il fallait reconnaître que Remus était loin d'être un cancre, il avait une façon de réfléchir un peu spéciale au premier abord, mais qui était vraiment efficace. Il aida ensuite Isis à terminer son devoir de Potions, et réussit même à lui faire comprendre ce que Lily s'était évertuée à lui expliquer quelques instants plus tôt, sans grand succès.

Isis adorait cette sensation. Celle de se faire un nouvel ami. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été très sociable à l'école primaire, mais là, à Poudlard, elle se sentait vraiment à sa place. Et tout lui paraissait plus facile.


	5. Ainsi va la vie

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps depuis la dernière mise à jour, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et je l'avoue, ma fiction passe en dernier. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

5. Ainsi va la vie.

La vie à Poudlard suivait tranquillement son cours. Isis adorait cet endroit. Il lui arrivait parfois de repenser à sa vie d'avant, avec son père. Elle essayait d'y penser le moins possible, car elle avait toujours beaucoup de chagrin. Elle était néanmoins vraiment heureuse d'appartenir au monde des sorciers, ce changement total de vie l'avait aidé à accepter la mort de son père, en un sens. Mais elle était toujours perturbée parce ce qu'elle avait découvert sur la famille de sa mère. Elle venait d'une famille de sorciers. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. Peut-être que des membres de sa famille étaient toujours vivants, quelque part ? Peut-être qu'ils ignoraient tout de son existence ? Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur son passé, comprendre d'où elle venait, mais elle n'osait pas en parler à Dumbledore. Il était devenu son tuteur, il s'était occupé d'elle alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu… méchant, de lui demander de rechercher sa « vraie » famille ?

Elle avait aussi un peu peur que Lily s'éloigne un peu d'elle si elle se mettait à parler trop souvent de ses origines de sorcière. Ce qui les avait liées dès le début était le fait qu'elles venaient toutes les deux d'une famille moldue, et qu'elles ressentaient le besoin de faire leurs preuves dans ce monde de sorciers. Isis ne voulait pas que leur amitié change, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Lily. C'était la meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Alors Isis ne reparla pas de sa découverte. Elle ne le fit savoir à personne, et Lily et Severus respectèrent son silence et ne révélèrent rien non plus. Isis était particulièrement reconnaissante envers Severus. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une très grande amitié envers elle, et pourtant il gardait sous silence son secret, en particulier le fait que Dumbledore soit son tuteur.

Le temps passait incroyablement vite, l'automne était déjà là. Isis adorait cette saison et ses couleurs. L'automne à Poudlard était encore plus… _magique_. Alors qu'elle rêvassait sur le bord d'une des fenêtres de la salle commune, Remus fit son apparition à travers le portrait. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la semaine chez lui, sa mère était apparemment malade. Il avait une mine vraiment fatiguée, ce qui fit de la peine à Isis. Elle aimait beaucoup Remus, une chose dont Lily s'amusait à lui faire remarquer chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages pour la faire rougir. Il était accompagné de Peter Pettigrew, un autre élève de première année. Il ne parlait quasiment jamais, et se cachait toujours derrière Remus, à part pour rire aux « blagues » de James Potter et Sirius Black. En fait, Isis ne se souvenait même pas du son de sa voix. Les professeurs ne l'encourageaient pas beaucoup non plus, à part McGonagall peut-être. Il était vrai que Peter ne semblait pas présenter de très grandes aptitudes pour les études, mais quand on ne reçoit aucun encouragement, cela ne donne pas vraiment envie de s'améliorer, non ?

Remus lui adressa un léger sourire avant de monter dans son dortoir. Isis aurait aimé lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère, mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait que respecter son choix de ne pas en parler. Elle-même ne divulguait que très peu d'information sur sa vie en dehors de Poudlard, et elle se sentait gênée lorsque quelqu'un lui posait une question.

Elle regardait l'horloge qui trônait sur la cheminée de la salle commune et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Il l'invitait régulièrement à prendre le thé dans son bureau, pour discuter de tout et de rien et passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Elle se mit donc en route vers le bureau de son tuteur, où l'attendaient un délicieux thé et une immense pile de gâteaux. Dumbledore l'accueillit avec une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle adorait se retrouver dans son bureau. Partout où elle posait les yeux il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant, de mystique, ou d'amusant.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, et attendit. Normalement Dumbledore entamait toujours la conversation, lui demandant comment se passait tel ou tel cours, comment allait Lily, etc. Mais cette fois-ci, il attendait aussi. Le silence commençait à devenir un peu gênant, et Isis était déconcertée. Dumbledore l'observait d'un regard bienveillant, mais il était évident qu'il voulait qu'elle commence à parler. Isis était sûre qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait découvert sur sa famille, mais qu'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet en premier.

-Professeur… Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai bien vous parler. La famille de ma mère… Ils étaient des sorciers n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. La famille Mirkwood était bien connue du monde des sorciers, elle était très puissante. Et puis leur influence a commencé à diminuer, ainsi que leurs pouvoirs.

-Et ma mère était une cracmol ?

-Oui, cela arrive parfois de la même façon que des enfants nés moldus se retrouvent soudain avec des pouvoirs magiques.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Est-ce que tous les membres de ma famille sont morts ?

Dumbledore mit quelques instants à répondre, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait à dire.

-C'est une situation un peu particulière. Comme je te l'ai dit, la famille Mirkwood était très influente, les sorciers issus de cette famille étaient tous très puissants et maniaient parfaitement leurs pouvoirs. Mais un jour la magie qui régnait au sein de cette famille a commencé à diminuer, leurs pouvoirs se sont affaiblis. Ils ont tout de même essayé de garder leur influence sur notre monde mais ta mère est née, et elle était une cracmol. Cela a été un grand choc pour toute la famille, surtout pour ton grand-père, Arton Mirkwood. La naissance d'un cracmol dans la famille annonçait en quelques sortes la fin totale de leurs pouvoirs. Ils ont décidé de sauver l'honneur de leur nom, et ont envoyé ta mère vivre parmi les moldus, rompant tout contact avec elle. C'est une pratique malheureusement courante parmi les familles de Sang-Purs. Le secret entourant la naissance de ta mère a été si bien gardé que je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé le lien que tu avais avec cette famille, voilà pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

Isis resta sans voix un long moment. Toutes ces nouvelles informations étaient difficiles à digérer. Sa mère avait été exclue parce qu'elle était différente. Cela lui rappelait toute cette stupide théorie sur la pureté du sang. Est-ce que la famille de sa mère partageait cette opinion ?

-Et… Est-ce qu'il reste des membres de cette famille, Professeur ?

-Lorsque j'ai réalisé le lien que tu avais avec les Mirkwood, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Après la mort d'Arton Mirkwood, la famille est tombée dans l'oubli et s'est retirée des mondanités du monde sorcier. Mais Elizabeth Mirkwood, la sœur de ton grand-père, est toujours vivante. Elle vit quelque part dans le sud de l'Angleterre, près d'un village moldu. Je crois qu'elle ne retourne que très rarement dans le monde sorcier. Si tu le souhaites, je peux la contacter et lui demander si elle a envie de te rencontrer. C'est à toi de prendre cette décision, et quel que soit ton choix, je le respecterais.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de connaître des gens qui ont abandonné ma mère parce qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs. Si je n'étais pas une sorcière, ils ne voudraient certainement pas me rencontrer.

-C'est une possibilité, en effet. Tu devrais prendre ton temps pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Isis hocha silencieusement la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle voulait rencontrer sa famille, et en même temps c'était ce qu'elle désirait le moins. Un tel choix était vraiment difficile à prendre à son âge.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes avec Dumbledore, puis elle partit à la recherche de Lily. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et elle savait que son amie serait la meilleure personne pour cela. Malheureusement Lily semblait introuvable, même la bibliothèque était déserte. Elle devait sûrement être quelque part avec Severus. Isis retourna donc à la salle commune de Gryffondor, où elle s'assit près de la cheminée, un livre à la main, pour attendre le retour de son amie.

Une dizaine de chapitres plus tard, Lily fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle commune, suivie de Black et Potter, hilares.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est encore ces deux idiots ! Ils nous ont suivis toute la journée avec Severus, en imitant des bruits de bisous ou des déclarations d'amour niaiseuses. Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi stupides ?

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Isis mais s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'elle vit le regard que son amie lui lançait.

-Ah oui, vraiment ils sont stupides.

-Ouais… Comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore ? C'était bien aujourd'hui que tu allais le voir, non ?

Isis acquiesça.

-Il m'a dit que… que quelqu'un de ma famille, je veux dire de la famille de ma mère, était toujours en vie. Et si j'en ai envie, il peut la contacter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu te rends compte, ils ont abandonné ma mère parce qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques ! Ça me fait un peu penser à cette histoire de Sang-pur et tout ça… Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aie envie de rencontrer des gens qui ont ce genre d'opinion.

-Moi je pense que tu devrais rencontrer cette personne. Peut-être qu'elle pourra t'expliquer les vraies raisons de l'abandon de ta mère, et si tu trouves que ce ne sont pas de bonnes raisons alors tu ne reprends plus contact avec elle. Si tu ne la rencontres pas, tu risques de le regretter plus tard.

Il y avait du vrai dans ce que Lily disait. Mais Isis avait peur. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais dans tous les cas elle avait peur. Elle préféra ne plus penser à cela pour le moment, et reprit la lecture de son livre. Elle avait tout le temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait faire, après tout.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient. La plupart des élèves étaient impatients de rentrer dans leurs familles, Lily y compris.

-J'ai tellement de choses à leur raconter ! J'espère que Pétunia se sera calmée, elle ne m'a pas écrit du tout pendant ce premier semestre.

Pétunia était la sœur moldue de Lily. Elle n'avait pas très bien pris le fait de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques. Apparemment, elle avait même écrit au Professeur Dumbledore pour le supplier de la prendre à Poudlard. Et comme celui-ci lui avait répondu que c'était malheureusement impossible, elle s'était mise en tête que les sorciers étaient des sortes de « monstres ». Même si son amie n'en parlait pas beaucoup, Isis savait que cela la peinait beaucoup. Elles avaient l'air d'être très proches avant que Lily ne découvre l'existence de ses pouvoirs.

-Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien. Tu es toujours sa sœur après tout !

-Moui... Mais Tunie est assez têtue. Et puis elle n'aime pas du tout Severus.

C'était quelque chose d'assez compréhensible. Déjà que Severus n'était pas très « attirant », rajouter à cela des pouvoirs magiques et le fait qu'il lui pique sa sœur, Isis comprenait parfaitement le ressentiment de Pétunia. Mais elle ne préféra pas faire part de son opinion à Lily, elle savait que le sujet Severus était un sujet fâcheux.

Lily lui avait proposé de venir passer quelques jours chez elle, lui assurant que ses parents seraient ravis de la rencontrer, mais Isis avait préféré décliner. Noël était un moment à passer en famille. Et puis, Pétunia n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié. Isis avait aussi très envie de découvrir la façon dont on fêtait Noël dans le monde des sorciers, et spécialement à Poudlard. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir offrir un cadeau à son amie, et à Dumbledore aussi, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Les élèves plus âgés pouvaient sortir du château certains week-ends, mais pas les premières années. Elle décida donc de leur envoyer des cartes « personnalisées », elle avait toujours aimé dessiner. Et dans l'engouement que cela lui procura, elle en écrivit même pour Remus et Severus.

Le premier jour des vacances arriva finalement. Isis se sentit un peu triste après avoir dit au revoir à Lily. Les couloirs du château paraissait désespérément vide, elle se replia donc dans la bibliothèque pour commencer les nombreux devoirs que leur avaient donné leurs professeurs. C'était un peu triste d'être plongée dans ses devoirs lors du premier jour des vacances, mais autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Isis était assise depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Severus venait de prendre place à sa table, une pile de livres sous le bras. Elle avait oublié qu'il restait lui-aussi à Poudlard pour les vacances. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire auquel il répondit par un signe de tête, et reporta son attention sur son parchemin.

Ils restèrent assis côte à côté plusieurs heures, sans jamais interrompre le silence qui les entouraient. Et cela se reproduisit le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et encore et encore. C'était assez étrange, mais c'était comme ça qu'ils s'entendaient le mieux. Isis ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Lily aurait été plus que ravie d'assister à cette scène. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était pour ça que Severus s'était assis à côté d'elle, c'était pour Lily, pas parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Mais le simple fait qu'il fasse cet effort était suffisant.

Isis se réveilla très tôt le jour de Noël. Une petite pile de cadeau l'attendait au pied de son lit. Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un exemplaire de « L'Histoire de Poudlard », ce qui lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Lily avait opté pour un très joli petit carnet, elle avait remarqué que son amie aimait beaucoup dessiner et écrire. Et pour finir, il y avait un paquet de chocogrenouilles de la part de Remus. Isis se félicita intérieurement de lui avoir envoyé une carte.

Elle prit son temps pour se préparer avant de se rendre au festin de Noël. Les décorations de la Grande Salle étaient tout simplement magnifiques. De la fausse neige tombait du plafond, des sapins ornaient les quatre coins de la pièce, et de jolies musiques valsaient dans l'air.

Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un petit clin d'œil lorsqu'elle prit place à la table dressée pour l'occasion. Severus fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un de ses amis Serpentard dont Isis avait oublié le nom.

-Joyeux Noël.

-Merci Severus, joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent ce jour-là.

Les vacances de Noël touchèrent rapidement à leur fin, et les élèves de Poudlard refirent leur apparition dans les couloirs du château, tous parés de nouveaux vêtements et gadgets dernier cri. Lily semblait être soulagée d'être enfin de retour, ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur ne s'étant pas déroulées comme elle l'avait espéré.

-Elle me fait toujours la tête. Elle trouve que je suis un monstre.

-Je suis sûre que ça lui passera. Il faut qu'elle s'habitue à l'idée que tu es différente mais qu'au fond tu es toujours la même Lily.

-J'espère que tu as raison… Ce serait horrible si elle décidait de ne plus jamais me parler.

Voir son amie dans cet état faisait beaucoup de peine à Isis, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement la rassurer. Bien sûr elle mourait d'envie de lui dire que sa sœur allait très rapidement revenir à la raison et accepter sa condition de sorcière, mais c'était malheureusement quelque chose qu'il lui était impossible de prédire. Et elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'on pouvait être rejeté par sa famille lorsqu'on était différent.


End file.
